ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero
"Who are you?!" "Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven! —Belial and Zero, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie is an Ultra being and the son of Ultra Seven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. Zero relies more on physical strength and raw power in combat and is somewhat stubborn, however he has a caring side shown when he befriended a Pigmon while training and chose to save him rather than continue fighting, leading to his redemption. Ultraman Zero is considered among the most powerful Ultras in the Land of Light and is considered a young Ultra with endless potential. As he is Ultraseven's son, he has two similar sluggers on his head like his father, Ultraseven, who has one. Some of his powers were inherited from Ultraseven. History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE In his debut appearance Ultraman Zero is seen training with Ultraman Leo on the desert planet he was sent to after attempting to steal the Plasma Spark, wearing the Techtor Gear Zero training armor. When Pigmon was in danger (a falling rock was going to crush him), Zero decided to save him rather than continue his training battle with Leo. Leo andUltraman King then reveal to him that saving the life of someone is the purpose of an Ultraman, and when he was exiled by his father, Seven, he was actually saving him from touching the Plasma Spark, otherwise he would have ended up like the evil Ultraman Belial who like Zero attempted to steal the Plasma Spark and ended up a threat to the entire Land of Light. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. King declares Zero redeemed and frees him of his armor so he may join in the fight against Belial. Zero arrived just in time to see his father mortally wounded, destroying some monster in his way he took his to safety on a ledge, when his father died in his arms. The young Ultra was enraged and destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself, seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora, it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Ultraman Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father again. Ultraman Zero Gaiden:Ultraman Zero vs Darkclops Zero Stage 1: Ultraman Zero was the only Ultraman to face against the Imitation Ultramen along with ZAP SPACY Zero managed to defeat Jack and Zoffy but he went back on the planet to help ZAP SPACY from Mecha Gomora then Darclops zero was unleashed on Zero, Zero was desperate at that moment so he dished out everything he had. Stage 2: Pending Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial In the film, Ultraman Zero The Movie, Zero is the main character fighting against three Darklops with his father and volunteers to go face the threat. On a distant planet, he comes across Run and his brother Nao. With Run dying and Zero running out of power, he takes Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels he becomes allies with several characters including Glenfire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Zero also battles against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. With the defeat of Belial, Zero left with Run fully revived. A new alliance was formed with Zero calling it the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Gaiden:Killer the Beatstar Pending Ultraman Saga Zero reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga, along Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers. After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he traveled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. Landing a top of skyscraper, he is shocked to find the city was completely deserted. He then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Taiga Nozomu, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy with his capture ray. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga Nozomu was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refuses to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Dyna did not show up to protect them. Taiga and the boy eventually run into Gubila which chases them across the city, despite Zero's urging Taiga refuses to transform and instead runs with the boy in a rather comedic chase. The pair are saved by the appearance of Ultraman Cosmos, who came with Zero, who calms the beast and sends it on its way. Afterwards they meet up with Musashi and eventually meet Team U and are taken to their base. There they meet the other children besides the boy who they look after and learn that the people of that Universe's Earth were taking in energy form to fuel Giganto Zetton with their suffering and other negative emotions a year ago. They also learn that Shin Asuka was with Team U for a long time but mysteriously disappeared. After a few attacks from Alien Bat, and an incomplete transformation leaving Zero at only five meters to assist Cosmos in combat, the two take off to battle the upgraded Zetton and its master and learn the fate of Dyna. He had fought the evil monster but only managed to seal it in its cocoon before his color timer went out and he turned to stone. During the battle Team U arrived to assist them by digging up the still working Reflasher which Dyna expelled so he could be later revived. With a third Ultra, the battle that Zero and Cosmos were previously losing turned in their favor and they eventually defeated Giganto Zetton. However Alien Bat merged himself and his ship with the fallen form of Zetton, causing it to take on its next form, Hyper Zetton, which easily trounced the three Ultras. Cosmos and Dyna were forced to return to human form due to a lack of power but Zero expired from his injuries leaving Taiga with a stone Ultra Brace. Despite their seemingly bleak situation Asuka and Musashi encouraged Taiga to keep going, stating that they still had to protect everyone. The three Ultra hosts formed a Nexus of Souls between themselves and their Ultras, reviving Zero and Team U's captain and causing the Ultra Brace to temporarily evolve into the Saga Brace which then merged their lights into one form: Ultraman Saga. The new Ultra clashed with Zetton in the abandoned city, his power now able to keep up where the three separate Ultras could not. Eventually their battle took to space and Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed, freeing mankind and restoring them to their physical forms. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet Earth were turned back on. Ultra Zero Fight Part One Eventually returning to the universe where his friends waited, Zero found himself in the Monster Graveyard where he was training with the new powers he had gained from Dyna and Cosmos. It was there that the young Ultra was attacked by several monsters(Bemular,Telesdon,Sadora & Gudon) sent by Alien Bat. Given to him as a gift, Zero had gained two new modes from Dyna and Cosmos which he used to defeat them: LunaMircale and StrongCorona modes. Alien Bat appeared with a group of monsters he called the Four Hell Beasts. He challenged the Ultra to a series of battles which Zero gladly accepted. Zero lunged at the evil alien but suddenly a beam shot up from the ground downing him and forcing him to wear a new Techtor gear. Alien Bat set loose Red King , which he evolved into EX Red King. The monster's absurd strength and Zero's forced handicap meant he was being trounced about no matter what he tried as the armor inflicted pain whenever he tried to remove it. Surprisingly Zero found a Pigmon watching the battle and was reminded of his previous friend, this gave him the strength to change into StrongCorona mode to save him from the monster and destroy Red King with a Garnet Buster. Zero's next battle was against two monsters Gan-Q and Bemstar, Zero returned to his normal form and found his Wide Shot was useless. The two were dimensionally linked, Bemstar absorbed it in his stomach and Gan-Q shot it back from his eye. Thinking quick he took on LunaMiracle Mode and dove into Bemstar's stomach and burst out of Gan-Q's eye destroying them both. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat who taunted him and forced Zero to face copies of his new forms. After a short battle with each and then both, Zero cut them in two, ending Galberos ' illusion and the monster's life. It was then that Alien Bat made his move, he absorbed the souls of the four defeated monsters and transported himself, Zero and the Pigmon to a rocky desert world/dimension. There he grew giant size and challenged Zero, conjuring a blade. Zero called his Twin Sword and the two engaged in a sword fight which Zero was winning until Alien Bat revealed a truth. Pigmon was yet another monster he had revived in an experiment to prove the science worked. This revelation shock the Ultra and the battle ended with Zero on the ground and Alien Bat's foot planted on his head. The alien belittled and when he was about to deal the final blow, Zero heard Pigmon's cries and understood what the little creature was trying to tell him. His faith renewed Zero did something unexpected, calling on the power within the Ultra Brace he dodged the attack by splitting into two, one was LunaMiracle Mode and the other StrongCorona Mode. The Ultra pair dealt with the Alien, the blue Ultra protecting Pigmon and the red Ultra destroying the alien with his finisher. Alien Bat was destroyed and Pigmon was purified and sent to elsewhere to live in peace. With that event over Zero returned to normal and eventually met up with the rest of his team marking an end to his training period. Part Two As a Silvergon rampaged on the desert world of Planet Fantom, the natives of that world were saved by Zero who appeared in the nick of time to protect a group of locals. Countering its famous strength with StrongCorona mode, Zero performed the Ultra Hurricane on the beast. While it was in the air Zero change into LunaMiracle and with the Luna Wave, tamed the monster and brought it back down in a barrier. No longer a threat, Zero allowed the creature to be on it way when he met by Mother of Ultra (Alien Hipporito, the one that sent Silvergon to bait Zero) who had came to tell Zero that trouble had befallen his team. Ultra Mother led Zero to the Mighty Anaheim base, which was based on structure in the Land of light, nearby where she revealed Mirror Knight and Glenfire. To Zero's surprise and horror they had both been turned to bronze. As Zero looked over the defeated forms of his comrades Mother of Ultra approached him under a sinister light as she formed a sphere of evil energy in her hand. Fortunately Zero had sensed something was wrong and grabbed her hand before she could do anything, accusing her of being an impostor, Zero tore of her cape as she jumped away, and transformed back into Alien Hipporito. The evil alien noted how Zero's hand was turned to bronze and boasted before Zero used the same hand and StrongCorona mode to beat him senseless, knocking him out of base and into an asteroid before finishing him of with the Garnet Buster. With the alien destroyed, Zero's hand turned back to normal but before he could go check on his friends he was set upon by an Alien Temperor and a Tyrant Zero faced of against the duo first matching Tyrant weapon hands with his Zero Sluggers and then making an attempt on the Temporian with his Wide shot. Unfortunately, Tyrant used his Bemstar's stomach to absorb but Zero used his Zero Sluggers to reflect his Emerium ray straight into Alien Temporer who was knocked back. Continuing his duel with Tyrant, Zero was held down by the monster while the Temporer blasted him with the same beam one of his kind used to counter the Ultra brothers years ago, the Temperor mocked Zero stating he had failed to save his friends who would be trapped as statues. Close to being defeated Zero called on StrongCorona mode to free himself. He threw of Tyrant sending him flying with a Zero Kick into his master and would've pressed his advantage had Alien Mephilas not appear. Though Zero attempted to strike his punch hit thin air as the alien was only there as a hologram. Mephilas told Zero that they had an insurance, he showed Zero Pigmon (the same one he met before) trapped in a sphere in his hand. After he finished speaking Zero was about to continue his fight against Temperor but his leg was suddenly covered in ice. It was a Glozam lookalike, who had frozen Zero's leg. Then someone else threw fire at Zero from behind, it was a Deathrem lookalike. While Zero changed to normal mode, he couldn't move his leg yet because it was still. Zero, trapped then by Glozam, Deathrem, Temperor and Tyrant was about to be defeated by their combined attacks. With his leg still frozen he was able to fight but can't move to dodge any of their attacks. Suddenly there was a sneak attack on the Darkness Five. It was his team, Ultimate Force Zero, they had come to rescue Zero. Zero was surprised that see them but glad nonetheless. As the group battle the Darkness Five Zero took of to rescue Pigmon in the Monster Graveyard. There he battle Alien Mephilas in StrongCorona mode with his Ultra Lance. After a short bout it seemed Zero was winning but Memphilas tried and underhanded tactic. He fired an energy blast at the defenseless Pigmon. When it seemed Pigmon was destroyed it was revealed that Zero( who had turn to LunaMiracle mode) had thrown his Ultra Lance which had become an Ultra Shield. He hit Mephilas with the Revolium Hissatsu (LunaMiracle's Finisher) and knocked him back and he positioned himself between Pigmon and the Evil entity. Zero faced of against Mephilas using his LunaMiracle Slugger ability to attack the evil alien. Although Mephilas countered all the blades with his sword he was knocked down by Zero Revolium Finisher. Beaten but not destroyed Mephilas announced the entrance to the power behind the Darkness Five. As lightning struck the top of a nearby mountain Zero and Pigmon spied the form of Armored Darkness, however the young Ultra sensed something else as well, a familiar sensation he knew he shouldn't sense ever again. The suit of armor removed it helmet to reveal the face of Belial, healed even to the point his scar was gone. Zero took of in his normal form, brandishing his Ultra Lance and wrestled against Belial and his double trident in mid-air. Though he held his one for a moment Belial kicked him away sending him flying into the ground. Belial landed and taunted the young Ultra but Zero changed to StrongCorona mode and planted his fist into Belial's face. The two fought with Zero holding his own as Mephilas and Pigmon watched from the side lines. The two denizens from Planet Ultra were evenly for a time but Belial eventually overpowered even Zero's red form. Zero fired his Garnet Buster and Belial countered with a large sphere of dark energy from his trident. The blast caused Zero to transform back into his normal form as Belial mocked him from the air. Zero, excepting that none of his other forms could defeat Belial transformed into Ultimate mode and flew towards to the dark Ultra. Belial tried to counter Zero by throwing his trident but Zero knocked it away into a cliff. Zero faced his nemesis who drew his sword and the two engage in a supersonic sword duel, the two fought to their extremes as their motions caused a vortex to form around them. Eventually Zero outmatched Belial and planted his sword where his color timer would have been, but instead of feeling victorious Zero was surprised. The evil ultra's body shattered save for the chest piece, revealing that Belial was still alive because he destroys the seal crystal then disguise himself as Kaiser Darkness Belial then used his Reiyonix powers to possess Zero's body. Zero fell to the ground as the Belial overwhelmed him. He took of threw the graveyard gate eventually landed where his friends battle with the members of Darkness Five. When he arrive, Jean-nine called out Zero's name, but Zero was not the one in control. Belial sent an attack at the young robot who was pushed out of the way by his brother. Unfortunately the blast tore through Jean-bot and went on to devastate the Might Anaheim Base. As the headquarters of Ultimate Force Zero fell, the gestalt creature of Zero (Belial) declared himself Zero Darkness. Later, in Zero Darkness (Belial)'s Color Timer, Zero was trapped inside. After all of Ultimate Force Zero had passed away, Belial laughing at Zero for can't save his friends. This make Ultraman Zero become more sad. With Zero can't do anymore, his Color Timer stopped. Making, Zero passed away and Belial fully control Zero's body. While, Ultraman Zero stand like a statue, all of Ultimate Force Zero' members appear behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. These words were enough to give Zero the strength he needed to stop Belial, who was moments away from killing Pigmon. Within Zero's soul Zero had grabbed Belial's hand stopping his attack. He refused to let go despite the dark Ultra's punches and kicks. Zero took of into the sky above the clouds representing Belial's darkness, dragging Belial along with him. Dropping him of in the bright blue sky, Zero recharged himself thanks to the presence of a sun and assumed Shinning Form. After an energy blast and the Shinning Emerium Beam, Zero reveal himself as the real Ultraman Zero! Belial snuffed at his words, but Zero had enough of him, he grew massive in size and outstretched his shining hand towards Belial. In the real world the Darkness Five noted how Zero Darkness had stopped moving. When Mephilas asked if anything was wrong, Zero Darkness began to switch as gold particles flew out his color timer. The Dark Ultra fell to his knees and with a burst of golden light Belial was forced out of Zero's body. Everyone present turned away as Zero body not only returned to normal but shined brightly as it took on Shinning form. Zero looked down at the fallen forms of his friends, he waved his arms and extended his arm upward gathering energy into a sphere of golden light that shined brightly and pulsated energy, energy that eroded away Belial was sealed once more. Zero performed the Shinning Star Drive and began to rewind time in his local area. As night and day flew past everyone in reverse, everyone could see the shattered Anaheim base rising back into place as it two halves moved back towards each other. Time was reversed undoing all the damage Belial and the Darkness Five had done. However Zero's newfound power was spent and he returned to his normal form in the same position but fatigued. Too tired to stand he fell over but was caught by the revived Glenfire. Happy to that his friends had been revived, he was about to fall again until the his of friends caught him again. He was put down to sit on a rock and happily listened to Glenfire and Jean-bot argue and watched as Mirror Knight stop them. Glenfire then invited Pigmon to come with them back to Might Anaheim Base, an offer the little creature happily took up. With the Darkness Five gone, Zero decided to leave that battle for another day, he headed back to the base with Pigmon and the Ultimate Force, Zero stopped and in his mind said 'Thank You' to his comrades. Glenfire noticed Zero had stopped and asked if anything was wrong, so simply declared nothing was wrong and the group continued home. Ultraman Ginga A Spark Doll of Zero has been scene in promotional shots, heavily implying he will appear as a Spark Doll. If he will appear in any form beyond that is unknown . Other media Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen Zero appeared in this short film where he was patrolling around the space and was sucked into a field of Minus energy by Yapool that connected to several other realities, hence why he met other Ultras from different continuities. In the end he defeated Yapool with, who was suspected to be an alternate version, Ultraman Mebius in Pheonix Brave mode. After the battle was over, Zero awokes and thinks that it was all a dream with Mirror Knight communicates him through his Ultra Brace as Zero decides to return to the UFZ Base unknowingly that Tiga and Dyna had watch him from far distance. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Zero is the cast for Ultraman Retsuden. Hfghbggrbbrgd.jpg Hugging highlight .jpg Profile, Forms, and Techniques Profile *'Height': 49 meters (5 meters during the battle against Gubira & Gomess (S) in Ultraman Saga) *'Weight': 35,000 tonnes (45,000 tonnes when wearing the Techtor Gear Zero) *'Age': Over 5,900 years old (The Ultra equivalent to a freshman in high school) *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Host': Ran, Taiga *'Relationships' **'Father': Ultra Seven **'Mother': Unnamed scientist, whereabouts unknown **'Master': Ultraman Leo **'Uncle': Seven's brother **'Aunt': Seven's sister **'Grandfather': Seven's Father **'Grandmother': Seven's mother, died when Seven was a child. **'Grand aunt': Mother of Ultra **'Grand uncle': Father of Ultra **'Second Cousin': Ultraman Taro **'Step Second Cousin': Ultraman Ace (Character) Body Features *'Beam Lamp': Like his father, Zero also has a Beam Lamp on his forehead, it performs the same function as his but since Zero also possesses a color timer its only real use is for firing the Emerium Ray *'Protector': Like his Father Zero has Protectors on his chest, back and shoulders, these act as both armor and solar panels to recharge him *'Zero Sluggers': Another trait he inherited from his father, they are the same type of boomerang weapon as the Eye Slugger but Zero posses two. *'Color Timer': Unlike his father, Zero has a timer color like the most ultras. It acts like a normal color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Zero's Armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers like any other Ultra. *'Strength': Thanks to his training and his natural potential, Zero has above average strength compared to the normal Space Ranger. Forms - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baradhi from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the Ultimate Aegis which in turn has Zero become . This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. Techniques Ray Techniques *'Final Ultimate Zero': The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. **'Final Ultimate Zero Trinity': A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero it was first used on Gigant Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna's Solgent Ray and Ultraman Cosmos' Moonlight Smash. Physical Techniques *'Ultimate Zero Sword': From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. **'Energy Blade': Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. Other Techniques *'Dimensional Travel': Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). imageFinal Ultimate Zero.jpg|Final Ultimate Zero Final.zero.trinity.jpg|Final Ultimate Zero Trinity Imagefddd.jpg|Dimensional Travel - StrongCorona= StrongCorona Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Corona Mode & Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode and powerful attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. It specializes in exerting great force in hand-to-hand combat. Techniques Ray Techniques *'Garnet Buster': After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still powerful. It is a combination of Dyna's Garnate Bomber and Cosmos' Naybuster Ray. Physical Techniques *'Strength': Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power Ex Red King. *'Strong Corona Attack': Zero can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of punch and kick to opponent. His limbs are coated in fiery aura. *'Ultra Hurricane': Using his new found strength Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex, they are then trapped in a net of light allowing Zero to finish them of. imageultraman hurricane.jpg|Ultra Hurricane Zero StrongCorona defeating Ex Red King.jpg|Garnet Buster Strong Corona Attack.jpg|Strong Corona Attack - LunaMiracle= LunaMiracle Zero is the combined power ofUltraman Cosmos's Luna Mode & Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode and speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. It exists for energy attacks and high speed battles. Techniques Ray Techniques *'Luna Wave': Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/ protects them in a barrier. To do this he sometimes gathers light from the Ultra Brace. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. Used to tame a rampaging Silvergon on Planet Fanton. It is based primarily on Cosmos' Luna Shootless. *'Life Saving Beam': An unnamed technique that Zero used to save Pigmon's life. Resembles the Luna Wave to a degree but that technique only calms monsters. *'Soul Purifying Waves': An unnamed technique that Zero used to purify the for monster souls in Alien Bat, sending them back to the after life and striping him of his power. It resembles the Revolium Wave but that technique had a different ability. *'Miracle Particle': In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemstar's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionally link at the time) without ill effect, destroying the two monsters. *'Revolium Smash': A pulse of energy from Zero's hand, it was used to knock back Armored Mephilas. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. However it has not been shown destroying a target. It is a combination of Cosmos' Moonlight Smash and Dyna's Revolium Wave. Physic Techniques *'Luna Miracle Slugger': Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. Revolium Smash.jpg|Revolium Smash Zero LunaMiracle launch an attack.jpg|Luna Miracle Slugger imagerdir.jpg|Luna Wave Soul Purifying Waves.jpg|Soul Purifiying Wave Life Saving Ray.jpg|Life Saving Ray Miracle Particle.jpg|Miracle Particle Luna Ultra lLance.jpg Luna Ultra shield.jpg - Darkness= Zero Darkness is the form of Ultraman Zero when Belial possessed his body. This considered as Belial's strongest form. Since, it a fusion of Belial himself and his main rival (Ultraman Zero). Powers/Abilities Special Moves *'Deathcium Shot': Zero Darkness with a flick of his hand created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit but destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base. He does this technique the corrupted Ultra Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. *'Dark Light Bullets': an unnamed technique that was first used to destroy Mirror Knight's mirror illusions. *'Dark Zero Twin Shoot't: He can fire a purple version of Zero's Twin Shot to cut Jean-nine is half. *'Dark Zero Ripper': an unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. *'Dark Zero Wide Shot': It is assumed that Belial also possessed Zero's wide shot it would be a purple version of Zero's Wide Shot. Physical Techiques *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-bot and Might Anaheim base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reiyonix/Specium energies. *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-Nine, Glenfire and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *'Dark Zero Slugger': While he possessed Zero body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple *'Dark Ultra Brace': Belial had a dark version of the Ultra Brace that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. *'Other powers of Zero': After Belial possessed Zero's body, it is assumed that he possessed all the powers of Ultraman Zero but obviously in dark forms. Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot Zero Darkness use Dark Twin Shot to Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot While killing Pigmon....jpg|Dark Energy Burst Dmsmimage.jpg|Dark Light Bullet Glenfire's body from back injuried.jpg|Impact of the Dark Zero Ripper Weakness *This form can be expelled by Zero himself when he succesfully expel Belial from his body. Trivia *Though being a form of Zero, but all of his action wasn't come from him, but instead the evil Ultra that possessed his body. - Shining= Shining Zero is a form of Zero that appears in Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. It was first achieved when Zero challenged Belial inside his mind and managed to find the strength to fight Belial's Darkness by the words support from his then deceased teammates and absorbing the entire energy of a sun (Which represented all of his light, literally and spiritual). It is similar to Tiga's Glitter form in that it is the realization of the full potential of Light. In this form the Ultimate Bracelet is fully integrated with Zero along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Zero entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Star Drive when he left Shining form he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. The possibility exists that he may achieve it again but for now the form is lost to him. Techniques Ray Techniques *'Shining Wide Zero Shot': Zero able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy foe in an instant. (Ultraman All Star Chronicles Only) *'Shining Emerium Slash': Zero able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam, able to pushed back Belial several yards. Other Techniques *'Shining Star Drive': Zero able to gathered a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, Zero can change history using technique. However, such a feat drains Zero powers drastically. Shining Emerium Slash2.jpg|Shining Emerium Slash Shining Star Drive!.jpg|Shining Star Drive Shinning Zero Wide Shot.jpg|Shinning Wide Zero Shot Trivia *Shining form first appeared in Zero's mind before it was materialized in his real body. *This the least form that Zero uses. Having only used once. *Currently, Shining form is the only form that Zero achieved by himself. Since, Ultimate Form was a gift from Ultraman Noa, StrongCorona mode and LunaMiracle mode were gained due the fusion that created Ultraman Saga while Zero Darkness is a forced transformation when possessed by Belial. However Shining form is a combination of all these powers within his body due him fully merging with the Ultimate Brace and the Shield of Baradhi within it, meaning the potential for this form was always there since he received the Ultimate Brace and the other forms. }} Transformation Zero's human host can use the Ultra Eye to transform into Ultraman Zero. It is generally first summoned from the Ultra Zero Bracelet that appears on Zero's human Host and his Ultra form. Upon use the rise scene is similar to his father, except a full body shot of his host is scene as light particles gather to transform him into Zero followed by his Zero Sluggers and appearing and resting on his head. Quotes *I just forgot that Memory! (Zero speaking to Ultraman King) *Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven! (Zero speaking to Ultraman Belial) *You'll pay for this (Zero speaking to Belial again when he see his home being attacked) *We still have our bright future! (Zero's famous quote in Ultraman Saga) *I am the real Ultraman Zero! (Shining Zero speaking to Ultraman Belial) Trivia *When Zero's Techtor Gear Zero casting off it appears similar to the Kamen Riders' Masked Form's cast off from the series Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Ultraman Zero is the fourth Heisei Movie Ultra. The first is Ultraman Zearth, second is Ultraman Cosmos and the the third is Ultraman the Next. *In Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Zero's rise is a combined sound from the Leo ring and Ultra Eye. *He is the 3rd Ultra that fused with other Ultra (Dyna & Cosmos) to become Ultraman Saga. The 1st was Ultraman Cosmos(he & Ultraman Justice combine become Ultraman Legend) and the 2nd is Ultraman Mebius(he & 6 Ultra Brother combine become Ultraman Mebius Infinity or he & Ultraman Hikari and friend from GUYS combine become Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave). *Ultraman Zero was the 2nd Ultraman to have a mid-transformation that was not the Ultra's full size. Zero breaks the record at being only 5 meters. The 1st was Ultraman the Next, who was 10 meters in his mid transformation. *Zero has never used his forms on Earth. *Zero was originally going to be called UltraSeven AX and would've resembled an all red version of his current appearance minus his color timer. His Zero Sluggers were originally called the Double I Sluggers and he had several different powers from what his base form currently has such as a flame covered dash and turning the Double I Sluggers into a bow. *Ultraman Zero is the only known Ultra from the Land of Light known for being naturally both blue and red colored at the same time. *Ultraman Zero, besides Ultraseven X and Ultraman Ginga, is also the only Ultraman to have very noticeable abs. *Ultraman Zero is one of the Ultras that met different universe Ultras. *Ultraman Zero is one of the Ultras that have made friend with Alien heroes from other universe such as Mirror Knight, Glen Fire, Jean Bot and Jean Nine. Gallery *Gallery:Ultraman Zero Merchandise Bandai has released a Ultra Hero Series if the Ultraman Zero's normal form and released a EX of the Ultimate Zero. Bandai also release action figures on Zero's new forms. *Add a gallery for the Merchandise and expand&clean this page. Category:Ultras Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Aliens Category:Movie heroes Category:Template Category:Videogame characters Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Judo Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Form-changing Ultras